A Lemon A Day
by StrawberryMii-Chan
Summary: XD This idea came to me randomly and I think it's kind of funny. The saying used to be 'An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away' Well what happens when it's not an apple, but it's actually a lemon and that Doctor is Ikuto... D


~ StrawBerryMii-Chan Presents ~

:: A Lemon A Day Keeps The Doctor Away ::

Ikuto: 24

Amu: 19

The whispers and gossip start off as they do every day. It's the same thing every day, would they ever get tired of it? It's always some he said she said crap. I mean I've stood in a grocery line with more drama! "Hey Amu-chi, earth to Amu-chi!" I focused again and tried to not let my thoughts distract me as they did so often. "What's up Yaya?" The girl in front of me never ceased to change; not in the last 10 years that I had known her. The same short brown hair pulled back into identical ponytails, same happy smile and bubbly person. Yaya was such a nice person to be around.

"Tsukiyomi-sama is coming over." I glanced up and sure enough he was walking over here. He didn't seem to draw attention to himself; well he was avoiding the small knots of patients that were in the hallways. I yawned, "I wonder what he wants now." I mean could it be any more boring being a nurse...well it could but i enjoyed it. The hopsital was unusualy empty; most of the time there were women in here who jsut wanted to drool over the Doctor. *Ikuto*

"Hey Amu-chan," The soft whisper came from beside me. I looked up to see Ikuto *Tsukiyomi-sama* standing next to me. One second he's across the hall, then I blink and he's standing next to me. The guy could qualify to be a professional stalker; I don't know how he did it but he did. "You do know that you have file duty this week in the record room?" he asked feigning ignorance. I turned to look at him, "Of course Tsukiyomi-san, I'll be there after my break ends." I said trying to focus my thoughts. He nodded and sat down next to me.

His head dropped onto my shoulder and I could feel his cool breath fan across my collar bone. He fell asleep again. I shook my head, and then he wonders why I don't like him. I watched him as he nodded off, his head eventually slid to my lap, and as always I began absent-mindedly stroking his hair. It was a habit that I had.

I've known Ikuto since I was in diapers, literally. On top of that we've been neighbors for just as long. My parents also thought it would be a good idea for him to be my baby-sitter when I turned 13 and he was 17. More often than not it seemed like I was taking care of him and not the other way around. Our parents would always go out and Ikuto would come over to watch me until they came back. I would make dinner…okay so he would help me occasionally. Then I would take a shower and we would watch a movie afterwards. Ikuto always was touchy feely when he was around me.

Always hugging me, and holding onto me when ever other guys were around. I asked him one time why he was like that and he told me that it was because he wanted me to grow up faster. I didn't understand then and I still don't; even 6 years later. But anyway during the movie Ikuto would end up falling asleep and I would be awake until my parents came home with Ikuto sleeping; he could sleep any time of day and practically any where, so I thought of him like a cat and I usually ended up running my fingers through his hair. He would sigh contently and move closer to me; he really was like a cat.

"Amu-chan," I looked up from the slumbering boy….man…guy…Ikuto to see Hotori-kun sitting across from me. "Ah…hello Hotori-kun, how are you?" I asked feeling the soft midnight strands of silk slip through my fingers. "Good, I was wondering if you wanted to do something after your shift." I blushed and looked down at Ikuto, "Sorry, I can't; I have file duty this week." "It's okay, maybe some other time?" Hotori-kun asked getting up. I nodded. I watched as he walked away.

I was looking back at Ikuto's face; he looked so…innocent when he was sleeping. Not like when he was awake….and around me; he was always teasing me and telling me to grow up faster. Like I was immature or something! There was a fit of giggles feet away from me and I looked up to see Yaya and Utau trying to stifle their giggles. "What's so funny?" I asked looking at them. Utau was the first to answer, "It's nothing, just something Yaya and I were talking about. We were planning a work party next weekend." I nodded. "Utau-sempai, Yaya-sempai, we need you over here! We're having an RN meeting!"

Kairi was waving to them. "Sorry Amu-chi, Utau-chan and I have to go. Be good." Yaya said before skipping off to meet the head of the RN Department. "Yeah Amu, be a good girl for Tsukiyomi-sensei." Utau said following Yaya. My face heated up, what could they possibly mean by "behave"? I'm a good nurse. Ikuto moved, his lips grazed across my legs. It sent tingles up my spinal cord. "Why do you have to be like this? When ever we're together you always have to be touching me….hm…what's with that? You sure are clingy though." I said brushing his hair away from his eyes.

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my nurse outfit – it was the end of my break – and I was starting to get tired. My next shift was until 9:30 pm, which was always….with Ikuto-sensei. The courtyard was as quiet as ever; I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. It was extremely warm today, not the best day to wear my long sleeved uniform.

_Some thing soft and warm pressed against me. The feeling was blissful. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto in front of me. His features were defined and clear as day; he truly was beautiful, I was always dumbfounded when I thought about his relationship status. His lips continued to move over mine and then down my neck. I gasped. What was he doing? He was my employer! "Ikuto! Stop it!" I tried pushing him away from him. He backed off obediently; as soon as his lips left my body I suddenly felt lonely._

_"Amu-koi, you don't have to be like that." Ikuto said pulling me into his lap. I felt his tip nudge my precious love box through the material of our clothes. "Ikuto stop it, why are you being like this?" I asked. I knew what the answer was; it was the same every time. "I want you Amu." He said it like it was unavoidable. He bucked his hips up and his member became more prominent. I moaned a little as he rubbed against me. It felt so good. "Are you okay Amu?" Ikuto asked leaning over my shoulder to look at me. My face turned red and I looked away. "Yeah I'm fine." I said moving and trying to make my clit not notice his dick so easily. _

_It didn't work out exactly the way I wanted it to. Instead of making him less noticeable, I ended up grinding my clit into his throbbing member. I tried to silence another heady moan by clapping my hand over my lips. "Are you sure Amu?" Ikuto moved ever so slightly and his dick was prodding my love box deeper. Oh gawd, how did this happen? I was using all my will power trying to not answer to his body. His lips resumed traveling my neck and his hands preoccupied themselves with the north and the south pole of my existence. One hand lithely undid the buttons on my blouse while its brother took a more scenic route of my body._

_His fingers slowly rubbed my clit. "I-I-ikuto stop!" I gasped. His teeth grazed the skin above my right breast. "I don't wanna stop Amu." His voice was a mere whisper but it was so fully of authority. His thumb and index finger tweaked my nipple till it was a pert nub. I couldn't stop the moans building up in my throat or the way my body was reacting to his touch. I needed to get rid of the hot wet urge between my legs. I rubbed my thighs together trying to create a subtle friction to relieve me but he caught my movement. "What are you doing Amu?" Ikuto asked biting down on my nipple. "Ah!...I…umm…" his teeth continued to gnash my nipple between them. "Oh gawd! Don't!" I protested as his hands slid further south to occupy my love hut._

_His fingers stroked and probed around softly. I twisted and rubbed my legs together trying to rid myself of the needy desire that I was filling with. "Amu, don't cum yet." Ikuto's voice rasped against my breast. I was filled with the blissful pleasure of his touch as he groped me; his hands abandoned their post at my hut and moved to my chest. He massaged my chest roughly and bit my nipples until they were raw, pert and standing at attention for him. "Do you enjoy this feeling Amu?" His hips bucked upward again. Some how I couldn't feel the many layers of cloth that were suppose to be there but instead only the thin fabric of my panties. _

_All I could do was moan as he fondled me. He stopped for a moment and his hand lifted my skirt to reveal my lacy underwear. Each side of the panties had a black velvet bow that held them up through the day, and in the front were laces that tied it up tight like a corset. "Amu, haven't I told you not to wear these before. They can rip easily." There was a quiet tearing noise and I moaned against my fingers. Ikuto removed the bows from their positions and I felt my panties slip a little. The terrible needy sensation was spreading through my body. "Or they can come undone easily." His fingers stroked me softly as he skillfully undid the corset of my panties. _

_He slid me off his lap and pushed me against the wall. He knelt before me and kissed up my legs. My knees were going weak, but he held them apart. "I-I-I-Ikuto….ahhhhh….mmmm…gawd." I gasped and my breaths were sharp intakes as he teased my clit with his teeth and lips. He was eating my lower lips and I laced my fingers in his silk hair. There was the familiar bite from him and the warmth plunged into my core. I looked down to see his face hidden beneath my skirt. His head was bobbing back and forth carefully as he tongued me. "I know you're watching Amu." I moaned and my eyes rolled back into my head. _

_"Pull your uniform up so you can see me fuck you with my tongue." His voice sent vibrations through my body and it made me skip cloud nine and moved to cloud ten. I obeyed his command and watched as his tongue moved in and out me. It was a major turn on. I felt my self get wet all over again and Ikuto moaned as my juices coated his tongue. I removed my hand from his hair and proceeded to put them in my mouth but Ikuto stopped me. His hand grabbed mine and he teased my clit with my own fingers. Pinching and pulling the lips that protected my virgin jewel. _

_My warm juices splashed on my hand and I moaned at an unearthly volume. Why did it have to be him that made me feel this way? He stuck my fingers in my mouth and I got the jest. I licked my fingers clean and tasted myself. His lips pressed against mine and he forced my mouth open with his tongue. "How do you like tasting yourself Amu?" Ikuto purred. His tongue explored every corner of my mouth. "It's good." __**I can't deny it, tasting me on my fingers was far better than tasting myself on some random sex toy.**_

_"Sex toys Amu?" Ikuto asked curiously. Did I say that out loud? I did. "You like to play adult games?" Ikuto asked seductively. I nodded not caring what he thought of me. "Well then it's good that I'm a doctor so I can explain the human anatomy and other kinds of things to you." He was ravaging my body now. "This area right here," his tongue traced the area around my nipple and continued, "Is known as the areola." I nodded my head and wrapped my hands around his neck. His fingers pinched the lips of my clit; "These are known as the labia majora, and inside those lips are the labia minora." He callously stroked me and I withered under his touch. _

_I felt small shock waves riveting through my body as he teased me with his lips. I was wet all over again._

I sat up quickly. There was a noticeable amount of moisture between my legs. I groaned internally; yet another unfulfilled dirty dream. Ikuto was no where to be seen, thank the sex gods! If he was who knows what he might say. I glanced down to take in my full appearance; nipples perked, damp love hut, my clothes were ruffled, the top buttons of my uniform were parted open as usually, my skirt hiked up to my thighs, my thigh high stockings pulled up perfectly. I could only imagine what my face looks like.

Approaching footsteps echoed through the hospital courtyard. Ikuto probably headed back to work and left me here in my fitful sleep. "Morning Amu." I looked up to see Ikuto staring straight down at me. I breathed in through my nose for the first time since I woke up, and I smelt like….well I didn't know what….sweat maybe? I was trying to figure it out. Long fingers slipped under my blouse. I came back to reality; "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. Ikuto wrinkled his nose a bit. "You were more enthusiastic about it earlier." He smirked. **Earlier…did that mean that actually happened? **

"Where exactly did you go?" I asked skeptically as his finger traced soft patterns on my skin. "I had to go….clean myself up. As I said before; you were livelier when…" I cut him off. "Tell me exactly what happened." Ikuto looked at me and began to explain everything. From the time when he woke up and I was asleep to well…..the rest of it. "You mean I actually had…..sex?" I was certainly skeptical now. Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair, "Not exactly sex but more like foreplay. Might I add that you have one hell of a grip?" He massaged his scalp. I was mortified by myself.

"And you didn't even bother to stop, or wake me up, or not do any of that?" I looked at him incredulously. "Well…..you see the things you 'dreamt' that I said…. I actually said those things. I do want you." He was leaning forward and kissing my collarbone. "So it was like sleep walking just….not walking but sex?" I reasoned out loud. Ikuto chuckled, "You are bent on this whole 'you had sleep sex with me' idea aren't you?" He teased me.

"No…it's just….that's what it felt like to me." I mumbled as my face turned a darker shade of red to match the cross on my uniform. "I admittedly like the idea of have sex with you though Amu." His hand slipped under my skirt and brushed back and forth. My heart plummeted and my stomach did a back flip. "We can't do this here." Ikuto glanced up at me, "So you're saying we can actually do this….but not here. How about my office, you bent over the desk; me fucking your hot little pussy." I shivered and melted into his touch. "Or how about on the examination table? I could perform a full on physical examination of your body. Every nook and hole of your sexy body."

He was providing all these images and they were coming to me bright as day. It turned me on. "The file room, against all those shelves of clean pristine papers and records." He dragged his tongue over my neck. I moaned in consent. He scooped me up in his arms and made way for his office.

~ Well so much for that, I guess not even lemons can keep Dr. Tsukiyomi away. ~

* BTW I don't own Shugo Chara*

~ I love it when you read my stories, but I love it more when you **REVIEW**!~

* Oh Yes and many thanks to my Beta: PiNOy . GIrL 95 *


End file.
